


Her

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, I love him, Kokichi being Kokichi, Non Despair AU, Set in a non despair Hopes peak, Some what of a confession, Sports Festival, kiyo is trying his best, rantaro is mentioned but that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: The person you like.What type of item even is that suppose to be? Korekiyo wondered. All he knew that if he had to take someone to the finish lineIt’ll be her.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thought I should just quickly explain
> 
> This is a Non Despair Hopes Peak, so like, all the characters from all 3 games just go to school normally 
> 
> Monokuma or Kuma Sensei in this AU is a Human teacher who is the teacher for the 79th class (all the other Monokubs and Monomi are human too, but are not mentioned here)

The person you like.

What type of item was that suppose to be? Korekiyo raised his eyebrows, re reading the piece of paper headed to him by the P E teacher who was in charge of this event for the annul Hopes Peaks sports festival.

He was planning to skip the school festival this year, but his childhood best friend, Rantaro talked into attending. By talked into, Korekiyo meant he begged him to go, which he gave in. It would probably better than staying at home doing his own work anyway, plus he didn’t think he had to do any of the events anyway, he could just hide in the corner and read or watch his classmates games.

But he was wrong. Soon as he arrived at school that day, everyone was split into activities, and that’s where he was now. Playing some sort of treasure hunt game where you must collect an item and give it to the teacher in charge of approving the item you have collected at the finishing line, The teacher in charge of that was his own class teacher, Kuma Sensei, Korekiyo was hoping he’ll play favourites and let his students slip by even if the item wasn’t 100% correct.

Even in that case, his item, the person you like, he didn’t really understand, could he get away with just rocking up with anyone, but that would be awkward to explain later in class, and knowing Kuma Sensei, he wouldn’t let Korekiyo let that down. He took a deep breath in, there was someone, he knew if he had to bring anyone to the finishing line with, it’ll be her.

Of course it’ll be her, he **wanted** it to be her, no one else would be perfect. All Korekiyo needed was to find her, which couldn’t be too hard, she was at the relays with Rantaro.

And he was right.

Kirumi laid down on the grass next to the relay races, she was catching her breath as the males were doing their relay race. She could feel her heart racing, she just managed to win against the other team. She closed her eyes, letting the sport spring breeze hit her face.

“My apologies, are you busy right now?”

Her eyes widen, she saw Korekiyo kneel down next to her, he didn’t really expect to see him today, or even at the relay events. “Kiyo! Are you after Rantaro?” that’s the only reason why she would have guessed he’ll be over here, after he talked so much about how he wasn’t built for running races of any type.

“Actually, I’ve come here to talk too you, if you’re free, of course” he replied

“I’m free, what would you like to talk about” she blushed “Kiyo, you’re sweating, you should at least take your jumper off, it’s quite warm”

“You don’t need to worry, I’m not hot” he insured, even if he was hot, wearing the winter track suit was better than walking around in tight shorts and a short sleeved shirt “the thing I’ve wanted to talk to you about”

“Is?” She wondered, he sat down next to her “is it something private?”

“It isn’t, I just, need help completely the task I was given for the activity I was placed into, I need to bring an item to the finish line”

“And the item is?”

“Um” he paused “the person, I like”

Both of them went silent, Kirumi exhaled, what did he mean by that, this must be a joke, no way she could be the person he liked, at least romantically that is, He was one of the closet friend she has, and wouldn’t want to change that for that for the “and that’s me?”

“Of course” he felt her grab his arm, pulling him down onto the grass, his head falling onto her chest when he fell. He pause for a second and his eyes met hers, Korekiyo’s cheeks grew pink

“Please, let’s just stay here for a bit” she cooled, placing her hand on his head, he closed his eyes, he’s sure he had time to complete the task anyway, so he could stay here for a bit with Kirumi, and being this close to her, it felt, nice.

He moved himself so his face was closer to her, she moved herself against the grass as he crawled on top on her. She moved one of his hands to his cheek and stroked it, Kirumi had to admit, she wished they weren’t currently laying on a sports field right now, she wanted to feel his body pressed on hers, his lips on her neck, her hands running through his hair. She so just badly wanted to remove that mask of his, and she wanted him to remove everything from her.

With Kirumi’s free hand, she grabbed Korekiyo’s jacket zipper, she tugged it, letting it unzip, revealing his black singlet he wore under it. He leaded in closer to her, their faces only inches apart at this point.

“Get a room you two” both of them froze, Kokichi was standing next to them “and you swear you’re not together”

“How long were you even here?” Kirumi asked

“Not long, wow I just went to see what was going on over here, I didn’t really want to see my parents trying to hook up on the grass”

“I swear Ouma we’re not your parents!” Korekiyo shouted, crawling off of Kirumi “don’t you have an activity you should be doing?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking the same thing?”

He rolled his eyes, Kokichi had a point, he still has his task to complete, no one knew he was gone anyway “I was just about to do it, I have my item”

“What’s your item then?” He smirked “is it your item getting a freaking room?”

“Kokichi” Kirumi sighed “what are you doing here anyway? You weren’t assigned to relays”

“I just wanted to see what everyone else was doing since my activity finished, then I remembered Rantaro and you were at relays, so I came to visit, didn’t expect to see Kiyo on top of you, that was somewhat surprising”

“He just came to ask me for help with his item” she replied “should we be heading over to the finishing line Kiyo?”

“Oh, right, let’s go” he saids standing up from the grass

“Let me walk with you” Kokichi grinned “I have nothing else to do, so let’s walk”

Korekiyo was about to protest, but he kept his mouth shut, last time he tried to protest against the supreme leader it didn’t go well for him, like at all. “Fine, just be quiet and don’t come to the line with us”

“Why can’t I come to the line- oh” his eyes widen “wait how is Kirumi the item you needed to get?”

“You don’t need to know”

“Shinguji!” He cried, Korekiyo just ignored him, his focus was set on Kirumi, he reached out for her hand, letting his fingers lace between hers. Kokichi saw, but at this point, he didn’t care, he just wanted to get this activity over and done with.

—-

“Pupup, Shinguji, finally you’re here, I thought you would have made a run for it” Kuma sensei laughed, he was sitting down on a beach chair at the finishing line, he had a clip bored with a list of the students names who were put into his Activity “okay, show us what you got and your piece of papers”

He hands him the folded paper, and gestured at Kirumi who was standing at his side, still hand in hand “do I have your approval?”

Kuma sensei took one look at the paper and back up to Kirumi, she just waved at him “Oh wow, didn’t think you had the guts to actually bring her”

“What do you mean?” Korekiyo wondered

“Nothing” he chuckled, ticking his name off from the list “you’re free to go, enjoy the rest of the day”

“That was easy” he cooled “hey, Kirumi?”

“Yea?” She replied

“Did you, um, spend some time with me, after school today? You don’t have too, it’s just-“

“I’ll love too” She kissed him on his cheek “I can’t wait till then”

“Same”

He glances into her eyes, both of them were just inches apart again, just like how they were before, Korekiyo moved his hand onto her cheek, using his spare hand to pull down his face mask under his chin and leaned in. Kirumi closed her eyes, this was it.

She was finally going to kiss Korekiyo.

“Remember how I told you to get a room before? This would be a good time get one”

“KOKICHI!”


End file.
